Lionheart
Appearance Lionheart wears a a brown bomber jacket with a thick fur collar, underneath his jacket he wears a black shirt which is tucked in. He wears cargo trousers and black boots. He has styled fade hairstyle which is colored chestnut brown and also has brown eyes. Personality Lionheart is an awkward but nice man. He has a passion for learning and seems to have higher intelligence but it is often hidden due to awkwardness and shyness. He also has anger issues but he often suppresses it before he embarrasses himself or loses control. Lionheart earned his nickname due to his selective bravery and combative nature. Lionheart is mainly submissive and passive but can be combative when someone challenges him or angers him too much. Lionheart dislikes it when people talk to him with an extended, one sided conversation but he prefers small talk. He has a passion for learning and gets along with Winston and Mei. Story When Olsen Kay was 21, he began his career as a young and idealistic archaeologist who was an apprentice to an elder known as Clayton Miller. Clayton wanted to train Olsen so that he can follow in Clayton's footsteps and become an idol for aspiring archaeologists. During his time as an archaeologist Olsen met a missionary named Clara and they soon began a relationship, but tragedy struck 4 years later and both Clayton and Clara were seemingly murdered by a gang of Omnics. Olsen was grief stricken and had a temporary hatreds towards Omnics, after 3 years of mourning and investigation Olsen discovered that they were actually murdered by an undercover Talon agent named Mason who posed as Olsen's friend during the years of archaeology. Filled with rage, Olsen found Mason in King's Row and the two fought each other with knives, Olsen barely won by first stabbing Mason in his right eye (disarming him) and and then stabbing him in the neck and chin (the point going through his chin and out of his mouth). Olsen was only saved by Mercy who was visiting Tracer and Emily during a medical conference. Seeing the context and aftermath of the fight after an investigation of Mason's home, Tracer gave Olsen a choice, be conscripted into Overwatch in order to avoid going to jail for murder or receive a life sentence in jail. Olsen begrudgingly agreed to join Overwatch and dedicated himself to stopping Talon. Weapons Lionheart carries a Walther P22 handgun. It holds 12 rounds per clip and deals 20-60 points of damage. He also carries a combat knife which is use is in his abilities. Abilities * Tackle: Lionheart tackles his target to the ground and stabs them in the chest. This does 40 points of damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. * First Aid: Lionheart uses health pack on himself, restoring 80 points of health. This takes 14 seconds to recharge. * Poker: Lionheart stabs his target in the side of their ribs, this does ten points of damage and does 5 points of bleeding damage. This stuns the target for 4 seconds and takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Excalibur Lionheart throws a device into the ground and it produces a large laser canon that fires a beam at any target in its crosshairs. The beam does 140-260 points of damage to targets that stay too long in the beam. This lasts for 6 seconds. Trivia * Lionheart was obviously named after Richard the Lionheart. * Lionheart's backstory was based on King Arthur. * Lionheart's knife has the word "Prydwen" engraved on it, this is another reference to the legend of King Arthur. * Lionheart was originally going to be from Oregon and was to be voiced by Kevin Sorbo. * Knife and Stone archaeology group was actually named after the song Knife and Stone by Urban Country. Even though it obviously parallels the story of The Sword in the Stone.